Fat Chance (basketballer)
Fat Chance is a Fickolean Retired Star-League Basketball player who played primarily for the Mill-Layers in the upper height class. He is one of the highest scoring basketball players in Fickolean History with 52,500 total points. He is potentially one of the most revered players in Fickolean Basketball history due to his success despite health conditions, and due to his ability to play in all fields. (Water-basketball, Man-y Basketball, Triple Hoop and Regular). He gained his name during national leagues when he led his inter-regional team, the Burban DouJanes, to the National League to win 5 consecutive titles in the Fickolean National Championships. He then joined the Mill-Layers in 1972 (Mt), for whom he played the remainder of his career (1972-1996) before retired in 1996, aged 48, during which time he won them four Fickolean Planetary Stars (Tournaments), as well as the runner-up position in 1975. Early Life Upbringing Fat Chance was born and raised in Courtimer Town, in Kinsh, outside Woodbrim City. He was raised by his mother, father, and father's cousin, who stayed with his family whilst wanted by his employers for unpaid union fees. Chance was born in 1948, during the 'Spirit Movement' in FIcko and post-communist economic recession, as well as the 'blossom of liberalism' as the period is often known. His parents, Burdal Chance and Charmie Chance were strongly Fardin and frequently attended pro-Fardin marches. They wanted Fat Chance to become a machine-labourer as they still held Fardin beliefs that these were the most important jobs. Chance recalls his father telling him that 'everyone is but a cog in the machine' and that he shouldn't aspire to any kind of greatness that he would therefore deny other people. Despite these sentiments, Fat Chance tells that his parents were relatively supportive of his basketball career, particularly after he achieved noteriety. Education Chance was ever a star of his youth basketball team, winning many championships for his school. He was known to his peers as "Goliath" and "Fat Chance of dunkin' on 'im" because, standing 7-foot-6 in his school days, it was next to impossible to dunk on him. Traditionally, he acted as a basket guard defensive player, however his ability to dunk and take free shots was later recognised and he became an offensive player. He chose not to attend university after school due to his enrollment into a regional team straight from the the Inter-Reg League, the Burban Graskouls. Whilst at school, Fat Chance attained a total score of around 18,670, roughly average for a Fickolean at the time, and was most prominent in Sport, Science and Music. Chance had often dabbled in the concept of a music-related career, but eventually put all his efforts into basketball as it became his greatest passion and by far his greatest skill. Early Career The Burban Graskouls Chance's first team was immediately after school when he was enrolled into the Burban Raskouls, a regional team. The team was too small to divide into divisions of height, so Fat Chance, then 7-foot-8, played alongside a 5-foot-5 player, Jefferson Arab, who later went on to become a prominent player in Pestoes. Chance showed great skill in his team and led it to multiple victories in regional and inter-regional tournaments such as the Woodbrim Championships and Baraquesh Cup. Burban DouJanes Chance's time in the Burban DouJanes proved him as an excellent basketball player. His team won multiple National Championship Tournaments and led to the recongition of the Bourban DouJanes The BG then became one of the best teams in the National League, winning the National Tournament twice in a row before Fat Chance joined the Star League team, the Mill-Layers, in 1972. During his time with the Burban Doujanes he was encouraged numerous times to join the Mill-Layers, especially by former Mill-Layer Grandan O'Harris, however he continued his time with the DouJanes for far longer than expected, for which he received much positive media praise. Fat Chance also scored 94 points, the highest record for anyone in a regional game at that time. Beginnings with the Mill-Layers (1972-1975) Fat Chance's big time came when he finally joined the Mill-Layers in 1972 and begun the 1972 season. During this time, Fat Chance faced off against Randilo Barbano and Corrus Atomman, both of whom were big-time players in the star league and players for Zanzibabwe. He blocked some of their special move dunks, and dunked on them twice in the game, as well as scoring 65 points against them, blocking 13 shots overall, a record for the Mill-Layers. The two players Chance faced up against told the press they felt 'embarrassed' and said that Chance 'got lucky', however the rest of Mill-Layers suggested that Fat Chance's success against the players had not been a fluke, and was a showcase of his skill, fuelled by his desire to best these opponents.